Hidan X Reader
by atomicmuffins
Summary: We all know Hidan is a bit of a Sadist. He let's her have it ;)


Hidan X Reader

(Name) sat in a dark corner of a tiny hut she called home. It was not much but at least you could have somewhere dry to sleep at night. (Name) was afraid to sleep at night. There were many rumors going around in this part that men dressed in black and red robes were going around and killing people. She pulled up her ragged blanket, covering herself better. (Name) was shivering as it was winter and she had no way of making a fire at the moment. It was raining outside so she wasn't able to gather the necessary materials without soaking herself. (Name) decided she would get through the night without the warmth and hoped that she would not get sick. After what seemed like hours she started nodding off while slouched up against the wall.

She woke up abruptly as she heard loud voices outside of her hut. It sounded like two men fighting over something. (Name) was scared as no one ever came around these parts. She quickly got up and stumbled to the window climbing on a wooden crate to look out. Peeking out of it she saw two tall shadows. It was too dark for her to make out any physical features on them but she did manage to notice that one of the men was holding what looked like a 3 bladed scythe. She pushed herself up on her tip toes to try and get a better look. The old crate gave way at this slight movement and her foot was swallowed up by the wood. (Name) yelped out in pain before she was able to cover her mouth. Now lying on the ground, she grabbed at her ankle which was now bleeding profusely. She pulled at the pieces of wood stuck in her ankle but had to muffle her screams with a rag.

Just then she heard the door start to rustle. "Oh God." She thought to herself…. "They must have heard me." (Name) stopped messing with her ankle and focused on listening to the door, hoping they would just give up and go away. A loud crash and the door gave way. She sat in shock as two men in black cloaks with red clouds came barging in. "What the fuck are we doing in a shithole like this Kakazu," the one with white slicked back hair yelled at his partner. His partner replied back to the other in a calmer manner, "Hidan just shut up and help me look for someone that might be valuable… We have not found anyone to make me money in days." The white haired man called Hidan squinted his eyes trying to get a better look of the room. He sniffed the air and a smile was drawn on his lips. "Kakazu, someone is definitely fucking here I can smell blood." The two men looked directly over into the direction she was slumped down on the floor at.

Panicked she tried scooting away from the men that were now headed straight towards her. "Oh look what we found Kakazu… a dirty fucking whore. What should we do with her?" Kakazu looks at Hidan and sighs gruffly, "Just kill her and let's get going I haven't go all day." Hidan throws his head back and laughs maniacally, " Oh I am going to have fun with this one. Now let's see…." He stops midsentence as he see's the crate that is imbedded in her ankle. "Look Kakazu, I haven't even done anything yet and this bitch is already injured. How stupid can you be, you fucking whore?" At that moment he takes his foot and slams it down on the crate breaking the crate and also snapping her ankle. She screams out in agony. She looks down at her foot in horror. (Name's) ankle feels broken and is a bloody mess. She starts to feel dizzy and right before she falls over and passes out she hears the white haired man say "Fuck…It's no fun to sacrifice the bitch if she isn't even awake for the pain." She felt someone touching her and she is roughly thrown over one of their shoulder. Her world goes dark.

 ** _…. Dream sequence while unconscious…_**

 ** _(Name) looks around the room. Everything she sees is in shades of grey. She is in a small bedroom with only a single bed. A dark shadow in the corner laughs devilishly as he draws closer to her. She looks around for an exit. Not being able to find one, she lunges under the bed. The dark shadow's feet approaches as she peers out from under her hiding spot. A hand reaches for her and grabs the first thing it touches… her throat. The hand clenches around (Name's) throat tightly. Unable to scream or breath she kicks at the monster which only seems to excite him. She is thrown onto the bed and he climbs on top of her. The monster has no facial features… it's just a foggy shadow with masculine features. He grabs her hands and holds them down. Something seems familiar about the monster but she has no time to think before he makes his next move. The monster takes his arm and forms it into a shape of a sharp blade. He takes the blade and slides it under her clothes. He lifts up cutting open both her bra and shirt open. She gasps and struggles under his weight.. un able to do anything she starts to scream…_**

(Name) wakes up abruptly to the real world while screaming. She immediately stops but then…fear consumes her as she remembers what happened to her previously. (Name) looks around at her surroundings and realizes she is on a bed. She is in a room that seems to be a bedroom but the walls are made of stone. There are no windows. The only light comes from the candles that are lit in various places in the room. Looking around more she sees an old looking organ like the type you see in horror movies or a church. There are several bookshelves and a table with two chairs. Then finally she see's a door. It's a wooden door you would see in a medieval castle. Trying to get up, a sharp pain hits her on her lower leg. She examines her wound and is surprised to find it bandaged. (Name) drags her legs over to the edge of the bed trying to ignore the enormous pain in her ankle. She tries standing on one foot but still week she falls over and knocks the side table over along with the contents sitting on top.

Just then the door slams open and she hears an angry voice. "What the fuck are you doing in here you noisy bitch….. I'm trying to meditate to Jashin but you can't fucking even be a good cock fucker and stay quiet." He looks down at her on the floor. "What the fuck are you doing on the floor why the hell is my shit on the floor?!…. Now I am fucking mad." Too scared to talk she shakes her head at him not knowing what else to do. He grabs her arm roughly and places her on the bed. She winces as the pain in her ankle shoots up her leg. "You don't really talk much do you.. you fucking heathen?" She shakes her head again at him "That's no fucking fun. Well for knocking over my shit I'm going to punish you." She manages to squeak out "let me go…." But she is cut of midsentence with him slapping her in the face. She falls back onto the bed and the darkness takes hold of her once again.

 ** _….Dream Sequence…_**

 ** _(Name) finds herself in the same gray room she was in before. This time she is alone… She takes her time to look around the room. There is nothing but the bed and a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor. She reaches down and grabs it. Opening it up and examining it she finds a drawing of what looks like a family of four. A woman, a man, and two kids all holding hands….. but the man was crossed out by a black X. She folds back up the paper and places it down of the bed…. Suddenly feeling a chill behind her, she spun around. In front of her was the monster…_**


End file.
